


Stubborn Love

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the 24th episode of the 4th season: Amplification. One shot/Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Love

(Y/N) paced back and forth outside the tent where Reid was being hosed down after coming out from Dr. Lawrence Nichols’ house, which was infected by a new strain of anthrax. Derek Morgan rubbed his hands across his face, groaning about not being there for Reid.

“Shut up, Derek, you’re making me more nervous than getting hosed down is.” Reid offered, trying to smile slightly. Derek chuckled and shook his head, picking up his phone as it started to ring.

“Yeah, they’re hosing him down now.” Morgan answered, glancing over at Reid, who was giving (Y/N) a pained smile.

“Don’t worry alright?” Reid called to her.

“Don’t worry? Spencer for a genius, that’s the dumbest thing you could say.” (Y/N) laughed quietly, watching him. She and Reid had been dating for 2 years now…was it going to end like this? Was she going to be forced to watch him die slowly and painfully? The thought of that caused pressure in her throat and she coughed softly, turning away from Reid to hide the tears that were threatening to pour.

“(Y/N)-” Reid started, shivering as the cold water shot down his legs.

“They’re checking out Brown’s house.” Morgan called, causing (Y/N) to turn back to face the two of them.

“You guys, go help Hotch.” Reid glanced down at his feet as the water went over his shoulder for what felt like the 20th time.

“I’m not leaving you here.” (Y/N) stated stubbornly.

“Hotch has plenty of people helping him-” Morgan added.

“They need you more than I do.” Reid interrupted.

“Reid, we’re going to see you off to the hospital.”

“I’m about to get naked so they can scrub me down…is that something you really want to see?”

“I’ll check on you later.” Morgan nodded, glancing Dr. Kimura who was hosing Reid down. “Take good care of him please.” He started walking away, glancing back when he realized (Y/N) was still standing there. “Coming?”

“Go, (Y/N).” Reid insisted.

“A naked Dr. Spencer Reid is nothing I haven’t seen before, sweetheart.” (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, earning a laugh from both the boys. Reid’s slightly paler face flushed with embarrassed colour. “I’m staying with you.”

“Anything happens, keep me updated.” Morgan told her and she nodded. She watched him walk out to his car before looking back at Spencer.

“Is this how I’m supposed to remember you? Stubborn? Argumentative?” Reid teased slightly.

“Ah well, we’ll solve this case, you’ll come home and I’ll remind you exactly why you love me being stubborn and argumentative.” (Y/N) smiled, absentmindedly chewing on her lip nervously. As much as they were joking and trying to lighten the mood, (Y/N) felt her heavy heart weighing her down. The responsible side of her head told her she should be looking for Chad Brown, trying to take him down and doing more than just standing here. But she loved Spencer…She couldn’t leave him on his own, especially when he was so scared.

“(Y/N)?” Reid said softly as he started undoing his shirt.

“Yeah?”

“I love you…” His eyes dropped away from hers shyly, something he always had a habit of doing when talking about his feelings, even though they had set about a million times.

“I love you too, Spencer.” (Y/N) replied, watching him as his eyes met hers again, praying that he’d be alright.


End file.
